


Snow

by HagMoon



Series: 50 Words for Snow [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers AU, Christmas, Doubt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Other, Slow Burn, city life, unsureness, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagMoon/pseuds/HagMoon
Summary: Loki and the reader spend some time together in snow filled New York City, just in time for the Holidays.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 50 Words for Snow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773178
Kudos: 21





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it is no where near the Holidays, however this was story I made back a while ago on Tumblr following my winter theme! Please enjoy!

Early December in New York was no stranger to its frequent snowfall. While much of the snow would become browned slush amongst swishing vehicle wheels and ongoing pedestrians, there would still be various parts where it would pile on itself, especially during some heavy fall. You weren’t one to enjoy the cold too much, but there was always some enjoyable aesthetic to watch the snow fall gently all over central park. And as the first heavy snowfall of the year, you know it would be something to show the neurotic Asgardian prince.

According to what Loki had mentioned to you in pieces, Asgard had been a paradise with endless spring-summer weather, one where flora and trees and such would be able to flourish well. Snowfall or any type of cold weather seemed to be a rarity in the land of the Aesir.

“What is your fascination with this coldness?” He asked, perhaps insinuating something deeper. You had dragged Loki deep into central park, where brightly lit Christmas decorations had been displayed quite obnoxiously and fluffs of snow danced in the air. A most romantic sight for the romantic at heart.

“It’s just nice…I actually don’t like the cold that much but, it makes me feel alive. Is that too cryptic?” You asked playfully as you cupped your hands together in an effort to keep them warm.

“I’d like to see how you would react to a place like Jotunheim.” Loki retorted.

“Jotunheim? Is that another of the realms?”

“A realm with stretched out lands of ice, yes. Not the most luxurious spot for one such as myself, so I tend to avoid it…” He said convincingly.

“Ooh,” you let out your breath quite defeated. “From what you’ve told me from Asgard, I thought you had never seen snow or felt anything this cold. I guess I assumed too quickly.”

Loki took note at your disappointment, confused still as to why you had wanted to demonstrate to him this type of weather. Normally he would have brushed off your comment easilly with not much thought. But the slight childish pout that had appeared on your face tugged at him. Was it possible he had never seen you look so vulnerably pathetic?

“Well…I can assure you we don’t have those ridiculous display of lights in any of the other realms. I have yet to understand the meaning or implication of this.” Loki stated, pointing towards a tree with flashing colorful Christmas lights and tinsel.

“You know…I really don’t know why we do this as well to be honest.” You responded with a slight chuckle. “But they are still very nice to look at! I really love how the blue light looks on that one.”

Loki noted the energy coming back into your gaze. He felt internal relief. Much better. Without realizing his actions, the dark man gazed at you, half paying attention to your rambling about eggnog or whatever it was Midgardians talked about. He watched how the soft snow landed gently on your head, in your locks, giving you a fresh powdered look. He noted your warm breath in the air and how it escaped from your softly pink lips. He noted your eyes and how they reflected the light back from the trees.

The hidden ice giant suddenly felt rather warm.

“Loki? Hello?” You asked, bringing him back to reality.

“What?” He responded annoyed.

“Are you bored? We can go back with your brother if you want.” You stated concerned.

He rolled his eyes at the absurd thought. “Why must you immediately assume what I must be thinking? I am rather fine, just again confused at these traditions you humans have.” He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

You became a bit flustered. “Sorry! I feel like I kind of dragged you here without asking. But, well, I didn’t really have anyone to spend the day with today.” You said as your twiddled with your fingers a bit.

“So what, I’m the last resort?” Loki asked half-offended.

“No!” You said as you put your hands up defensively. “I just…hrnnnmm.” Loki noted your face becoming red. He raised an eyebrow in interest.

“Spit it out.”

“I just…enjoy your company. I think you’re someone fun.” You said through a strenuous voice.

Fun? Sure, maybe he’d understand mischievous or remarkably intelligent. But fun? There was a childishness to the word. And in the thousands and thousands of years Loki has lived through, fun was certainly a first. But even aside from that, there was something tugging deeper at him.

“I’m…honored?” He said confusingly. “I would have thought Thor would be a more entertaining choice of company.” He said carefully, waiting for your response.

“He’s a fun guy as well.” You said, unknowingly shooting down the man before you. “But I’m able to do more relaxing stuff like this with you.” A soft smile came on your face, causing Loki to feel his heartbeat more sudden.

There could have been some hidden intention as to why Loki felt like this around you. But the fact that there was someone openly seeking his company was also strange to him. After everything that had happened the past 10 years, there was some distance he had taken. But here you were, openly stating how you had enjoyed his presence. It had been such a long time.

“I suppose I’ll just have to make due then.” He said nonchalantly.

You giggled at his response. “Well, if I can be very honest, I came to this specific area because there’s this guy who sells some really good hot chocolate and biscuits by the stands over there.”

“So this whole charade was for you to get food.” He said crossing his arms.

“Maybe…”

A primal instinct overcame the Asgardian, something that he had not experienced in quite some time. There was a rush, an urge, for him to complete take control of you. Your meek responses to him created a vision of him cupping your reddened cold face and taking a quick taste of your mouth on his. He probably wanted you to wrap your arms around him, holding him tightly as he towered protectively over you. He probably wanted you to whisper his name into his ear, longingly.

Loki snapped out of his daze, feeling the brush of your hand on the top of his head. You had tip toed over Loki, tongue sticking out in concentration, as you dusted off the pile of snow forming on his head.

“Sorry this was bothering me. You were beginning to look like a powdered cookie.” You said with a smirk.

Loki patted the top of his head, a bit annoyed that you had taken him out of his funk. “Right. Well, let’s go get your food. I’m sure you can’t resist any longer.”

“You’ll see, you’ll like some too! This way.”

Loki sighed, watching you tread off ahead of him. He had admitted it, he had fancied you for quite some time now, and he had sensed the same feelings in you. Despite this, Loki knew to keep his distance from you for now. It was all too soon. And he was still in a very vulnerable position. Any hint of concern from anyone could have set him off. Or at least, that’s how he convinced himself.

_I too enjoy myself with you…_


End file.
